


good soldiers follow orders

by alessie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Obi-Wan Kenobi, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Translation, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 06:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14014188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alessie/pseuds/alessie
Summary: Cody has never let his general down





	good soldiers follow orders

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Хорошие солдаты следуют приказам](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14014080) by [alessie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alessie/pseuds/alessie). 



> Sorry for any mistakes, English is not my native language. Any corrections will be greatly appreciated

The Republic forces were too dispersed and lacked commanding officers, so the ship’s medic had to allow Obi-Wan to return to the frontline in a week after his injury.

He had given up his place in the Negotiator sick bay — it should have looked like generosity and taking care about his troops, but in fact it was a trivial fastidiousness — and all this week he had been dying of boredom in his personal cabin. His loneliness was brightened only by a constant pain, unpromising reports to him as a Council member from all over the galaxy and Cody who visited him regularly without fail. To give release to the boiling under his skin energy Obi-Wan attacked him with operation reports requests and pointless orders which — as both of them were perfectly aware — got out of date almost immediately after they left Obi-Wan’s mouth. Yet it was gratifying to know that his clones were able to successfully hold the position for so long and that his absence has caused no further consequences.

Cody patiently endured his bad mood outbursts, discussed with him the last news from the frontline and helped him with bacta patches and bandages. These helplessness and inability to take care of himself were driving Obi-Wan mad. At such days in particular he faced great difficulties in keeping up his guise which constantly slipped in the downward spiral of endless battles.

Several years ago, before the Clone Wars had spread all over the galaxy and after Count Dooku has just used his weakness to Anakin against him to turn him on his side, Obi-Wan managed to make a couple of painful mistakes. (However everything turned out to the best and Obi-Wan held no grudge against the Count even when in violation of all directives of the Council he brought the Republican battle group to his secret hideaway and ordered to start an orbital bombardment.) At that time he could barely discern between his own wants and whispers of the Dark Side. He wasn’t able to focus on the main things and wasted time on passing goals. He was too carried away and lost his head and destroyed his own plans.

However in the very first day after release he rushed out on a suicide sortie to the Separatists base giving no damn about the defense strategy concerted with the Council. With a little group of clone troopers he went through the base garrison forces like a hot knife through butter leaving no one alive on his way (or functioning in case of droids) to turn off the base defense shields while other troopers of 212th were getting ready to start an assault on a signal. The slaughter brought him the long-desired satisfaction and for the first time in weeks he was able to relax at last.

Now, back in his cabin he was sinking again in an abhorrent swamp of apathy and helplessness. His wounds had opened back and his every movement gave him a flare of pain. An incoming message with the questions from the Council was obtrusively blinking on his comm. He felt the familiar presence outside the door and gestures to let Cody in. Cody had already changed his armor for a close texture uniform and was holding a datapad in his hands. It was the time of his regular visit.

Cody gave him a worried glance as if he wanted to appraise how Obi-Wan coped with the situation and to decide whether to offer his help. He didn’t say anything but his emotions were easily read in the Force, and Obi-Wan felt a heavy numb irritation anyway. Last thing he needed now was Cody’s importunate care.

“If I’m healthy enough for the fight, I’m perfectly capable of dressing myself up,” reminded Obi-Wan acidly.

“Yes sir.”

“And I lack no assistance from you.”

“Yes sir.” Cody nodded again and his calm appeasability had a paradoxical effect on Obi-Wan, sending him out of temper even further.

“If you are so eager to do something, you can suck me off. Some good may come out of this, at least.” He abruptly ripped the pad out of Cody’s hands. The reports might distract him for a bit since he had to wait for a new battle till tomorrow.

Cody froze with his mouth slightly opened and he seemed to even flushed a little but his face took on its usual expression in a second and only the intense look in his eyes gave him away. It was so fun to watch such a rapid change of reactions on his usually self-composed Commander’s face that Obi-Wan even forgot about his wounded shoulder. Although his cock got almost painfully hard. Staying in bed for a week while he could neither find a sex partner nor jerk off affected Obi-Wan.

“What, after all, your concern doesn’t go this far, does it, Commander? Maybe I ought to order you?” asked he almost playfully keeping close to him. Cody gasped, hardly audible, but didn’t look away. His arousal hit Obi-Wan’s feelings. “Well, who would have thought it?” cheered up Obi-Wan completely.

Cody loomed over him, so tall and strong and dangerous — and so trustful and naive.

Obi-Wan felt the overpowering and heady thrill went through him, like while he was in a battle, ready to die trying, sparing neither himself nor the enemies. And suddenly the Darkness growled inside of him, low and oppressive, telling him how luscious it would be to make Cody completely his — to devour him and break him, turn him inside out and reconstruct him back the way Obi-Wan likes, to leave only a wan shadow of his former personality. Obi-Wan wet his lips. So very tempting, but it would be a one-time fun, and in addition he would loose a loyal and qualified subordinate, so he set this thought aside for now with regret.

His gesture didn’t escape Cody’s observation, and he slightly shuddered. Then he wrenched his mouth open and said: “Go ahead, General.”

This time Obi-Wan couldn’t contain the anticipated grin — as though a cramp gripped his cheeks — and he could only guess what he looked like from the outside. But that didn’t trouble Cody. Either he didn’t realize what it was threatening him or more likely he had been too much accustomed to Obi-Wan and their relations had changed Cody as well.

Obi-Wan run tentatively his hand over Cody’s torso feeling the warmth of his hard muscular body and gripped his cock through the clothes. Cody gasped and tensed, but he didn’t move. A good soldier. Isn’t it lucky that the idea to screw his clone commander passed through his mind now of all times, otherwise he would also have to pick Cody out from his armor.

“On your knees”, he ordered and took his hand away. As if not believing his ears Cody slowly sunk downward like when he helped Obi-Wan with his combat outfit, but this time he just stopped still at Obi-Wan’s feet, not trying to touch him. Obi-Wan traced his cheekbone with his fingertips, then his lips, and Cody tilted his head meeting his eyes.

He was still radiating arousal, but there was some awkwardness in his stiff movements as if he was confident of his desire but didn’t really know how to respond to Obi-Wan’s behavior. He had noticed before that Cody was far more attached to him than it followed from his duties, but in spite of all the tactile intimacy of their relations Obi-Wan assumed that Cody’s interest was more... platonic. It was once so, perhaps, and it just had never occurred to Cody to look at his general in such a way. Obi-Wan didn’t much care about clones besides their basic functions, but he doubled that their Kamino training included sexual education.

The urge to break Cody and bring him to heel, to take advantage of his innocence washed over Obi-Wan, and he closed his eyes caressing Cody’s hair with his fingers and tried to calm down — later, when his game was over, he would have all the time in the world for his little pleasures. He slightly pushed Cody closer, and Cody obligatory moved towards him and buried his face in his thigh. Obi-Wan gently pressed on the back of Cody’s head straining him to himself, and Cody rubbed against his groin fawning upon him, and his hot breath scorched Obi-Wan’s cock even through the cloth.

In recent months he was surrounded by clones — with the same faces and minds they came up and disappeared like one-day butterflies, and Obi-Wan didn’t trouble himself to remember them, but Cody was special. His body might not be different from the bodies of hundreds and thousands of his brothers, but his signature was warmly and familiarly resonating in the Force, and that was why the temptation was so tremendous. Obi-Wan had no difficulty in keeping up his guise with his instant lovers, but now... now everything seemed far more intimate. What was happening — and Cody himself — rised too much emotions in him.

“Have you ever done this before?” He asked trying to distract himself. “Been with a man?”

Cody, still pressed against his groin, shook his head, and a wave of pleasure spread up Obi-Wan’s spine. His fingers gripped in warning, and Cody corrected himself — he drew back a little and said aloud: “No sir.”

“And with a woman?”

Cody faltered: “Yes.”

The thought of someone else touching Cody turned out to be unexpectedly unpleasant...

“It happened off-duty,” Cody continued misinterpreting his science. “Just sex. She was looking for a one-night stand, and we were just sitting at that bar. I drew the short straw.”

...But it couldn’t be compared with his fury because somebody dared to think his Cody was just another one of the faceless clones, because this somebody hadn’t even realized that they had gotten for nothing something that belonged to Obi-Wan.

He went rapidly down on his knees, feeling Cody’s astonishment with his skin, and covered his slightly opened mouth with his lips. Cody froze for a moment, and then he caught Obi-Wan by his shoulders, pulled him close and kissed him back with the same zeal as if he knew that the rules had changed. He had always been quick to understand Obi-Wan, and it clearly wasn’t his first kiss.

“Shall we move to the bed?” Obi-Wan rose to his feet and pulled Cody up with him. Cody, not breaking eye contact for an instant, stood up and even took a couple of steps, but then he suddenly stopped as though regaining his senses.

“You are not well enough sir, let me...”

“The bunk. Now.” Obi-Wan said more sharply than he intended. Cody’s care happened to annoy him before, but now it was completely out of place. Cody was still hesitating, and without any further words Obi-Wan pushed him on the bed and immediately strode between his legs spreading them with the Force.

A flash of pain shot through the wound in his shoulder, and without conscious volition Obi-Wan reflexively turned it into the Force. The Dark energy flooded him distorting his perception, but at the same time making it incredibly clear. The whole world seemed to be focused on his feelings and desires, and the past doubts appeared to be stupid and ridiculous.

Obi-Wan pressed Cody’s wrists against the bed with the Force and kissed him gripping his jaw hard with his fingers; Cody willingly kissed him back, but his willingness and his desires didn’t matter any more. Pulling up Cody’s tunic Obi-Wan stroked the well-formed muscles with his second hand. Cody rose a little towards him with his body tensed and his fists clenched, as if he wanted to return his touch. He was struggling with the bonds of the Force like a pinned butterfly, and Obi-Wan kissed him once more to hide his smile. Now, when he was sensing it with the Force, the warm alive body underneath him seemed to be so fragile and vulnerable.

Obi-Wan rocked his hips against Cody’s, but that wasn’t enough. He eagerly moved back, undid Cody’s belt and at last laid his hand on his hot cock slick with precome. Cody cursed under his breath and arched backward thrusting into Obi-Wan’s hand.

“No more bored strangers at the bars,” Obi-Wan said stroking Cody’s cock. Cody looked vacantly at him as though he couldn’t quite understand what Obi-Wan wanted from him, and then he nodded.

“Aloud.”Obi-Wan turned his hand, and Cody sunk in a sharp breath, but he still managed to say: “Yes sir.”

“My Cody,” Obi-Wan muttered. “So obedient... So susceptible...” He leaned down and bit the vulnerable throat enjoying the pulse of the blood under the saltish skin. The mark wouldn’t fade for days, but it seemed to be not enough as that Cody wore his colors. Something durable might fit better, something unequivocally confirming the right of ownership...

“Please sir...” Cody’s voice broke into his thoughts.

“You don’t have to beg right now,” Obi-Wan said gently. He run his hand over Cody’s inner thigh, caressed his balls, then slid it further down and touched the anus with his finger lubricated with precome. Cody flinched and tensed, but then instead he pulled his bended knees up with his hands, trustingly spreading his thighs open. Obi-Wan got dizzy from excitement. He eagerly pushed his finger inside to feel the tightness of the silken walls and almost lost his breath at the thought of how slowly these tight muscles would give under the pressure of his cock, letting him in, and how hard he would thrust into his Cody again and again, how he would fuck him open, so that Cody would leak with his seed mixed with blood, and how Cody, cocooned with the Force, wouldn’t even be able to object...

He rested his forehead against Cody’s steadily heaving chest, as he was deeply and evenly breathing carefully trying to relax.

“Later,” Obi-Wan promised himself. “I’ll get my share later.”

He withdrew his fingers, lowered his own pants and took both the cocks in his hand. Cody was almost on the verge of his release. Several strokes were enough; he shivered and came dragging Obi-Wan with him.

The orgasm devastated Obi-Wan breaking his concentration, and immediately a flash of pain courced through his body. Before he could do anything, he was caught up by the gentle hands. Cody rolled over on his side still holding Obi-Wan in his arms, and then helped him to lie on his stomach and settled on his hips.

“Shut up,” Obi-Wan muttered, though Cody said nothing.

“Yes sir,” Cody said clearly grinning while he was doing with Obi-Wan’s muscles something that made the pain retreat. Obi-Wan felt Cody’s signature, warm, and comfortable, and soothing behind his back, and he thought about all the things he would do to Cody next time and which Cody would also like (or would like a bit less, or wouldn’t like at all), closed his eyes and fell asleep.


End file.
